


Eyeless Love

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Eyeless Love [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A teenage girl who tried to kill herself but a man saved her which changed her life forever.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Original Character(s)
Series: Eyeless Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593472
Kudos: 3





	Eyeless Love

**Author's Note:**

> My Creepypasta OC based on me.

A girl was crying in her room.

She has long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a lavender shirt, blue jeans and black flat shoes.

She hears her father's cruel words in her head.

' You're dumb and you didn't something right!'

' You're a retard!'

'I wish I have a normal daughter!'

But she sees a yarn

She began to knit a rope as she was humming a sad tune.

She was about to kill herself but she felt like someone fix her wounds.

It was a man with no eyes.

"H-hi I-I'm Mariluz"

"Eyeless Jack"

Eyeless Jack kissed Mariluz's hand.

Mariluz blushed

Mariluz walked out of her house with Eyeless Jack.

Mariluz began to ride a bicycle with Eyeless Jack.


End file.
